Typically, a vending machine retrieval area is located close to the ground. This permits the machine to be filled with as much product as possible, while still permitting the vended product to be gravity fed to the retrieval area.
A 5 gallon water bottle is an extremely heavy, (approximately 40 pounds), object for an average consumer to handle. If the vended product is a 5 gallon water bottle, when this retrieval area is located close to the ground, this may foster consumer injuries. Accordingly, it is beneficial for the 5 gallon water bottles to be retrieved at a position that is both comfortable for the consumer and helps to avoid consumer injuries.
In order to raise a 5 gallon water bottle off the ground, a typical vending machine takes the 5 gallon water bottle from a lower portion of the machine and places it on a fork lift mechanism inside the machine. The fork lift mechanism raises the 5 gallon water bottle to an easily accessible height for retrieval by a consumer.
The use of the fork lift mechanism inside the vending machine is a costly solution. A cheaper solution to retrieve the 5 gallon water bottle at an easily accessible height is needed.